The Fortunate Ones
by The Purple Koala
Summary: Tori lives a hard and dramatic life. With her one and only friend, Ally, being hated by the whole school, what is she left to do? Will she ditch Ally, or stay with her friends?
1. Chapter 1

"How about today? Can I be a car rider, today?" I plead to my father.

"OK, but don't count on this being and everyday thing," my father replies. I happily hop in the car, slide my back pack to the floor, and buckle my seatbelt. We start to drive.

We arrive at the school at 7:45. I started to worry that I would be late, but sure enough I was on time. I step out of the car and tell my dad bye.  
"See you this afternoon!" My father calls.

I respond with "Bye, I love you!" I close the door and sign my father good-bye. I start to walk into the school.

Once I reach the school, I turn down my hallway. I begin to set my books down and open my locker. The first time I fail to open it, but by the second time it worked. I notice my friend Julia is 3 lockers down from me.

"Oh, hey, Julia!" I try to start the conversation as a start to shove my backpack in.

"Tori!" She calls back, "Are you ready for the quiz today?"

"Pff…define 'ready'" I respond as I begin to stuff in my books.

"Same here…I pray it is multiple choice."

"You know how Mrs. Sammy is, it probably won't be." I sigh, closing my locker.

"Yeah, that's true. Oh, well. I guess we're in for a surprise!" She says, trying to relax herself.

I start to walk down the hallway. "Yep, well, I'll see you in science!"

I am the last person in the classroom. I guess you could say it's a good thing, missing class and stuff, but most of my assignments are only half finished. I grab my sketchbook and a sketching pencil, slide the stool out from under the table, and take a seat.

"Today we are doing thumbnails in ink!" Mrs. Stella calls. Mrs. Stella is the art teacher, and everyone thinks we could be related. I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not. Today Mrs. Stella looks cute in her little bun and dress. She always has the cutest tights on! I sigh, though. I realize that I need a pen, not a pencil. I sneak up to the front of the classroom and exchange the two. As I sit down to begin my sketch, I hear Mr. Stevens, my principal, on the intercom.  
"Announcements, already?" I mumble to myself. Mr. Stevens talks and talks. I only half listen, because as soon as announcements are over, so is sketching time. I'm getting tired of flipping through my sketch book and only seeing half finished art. The announcements come to a close and art goes just like it does every day. We take out our current project, start back up where we left off, until it's time to go. Once Mrs. Stella notices we are five minutes late, she dismisses us and we exit.

As I grab my things, I notice Casey looks really sad today. I go over to comfort her. "What's the matter, Casey?" I ask.

She furrows her eyebrows and says, "I have to get my stupid braces tightened again."  
Talk about middle school first world problems.

Science-Boring.  
ELA-Boring.  
Lunch-DRAMA FILLED.

At lunch, I notice my friend, Ally isn't in her usual spot. I sit there and wait, but as I'm waiting I notice she is sitting with another group of girls. I just ease over to the other table and sit with some of my other friends. I have a seat next to Jewel, with Hailey in front of me and Holly Jane diagonal. I begin to eat. Then, I notice a certain someone walked over to me with a face that made them look constipated. "Who are you sitting with?" Calls the girl. I couldn't tell who is was so I squint my eyes. Uh oh. Eva. Eva thinks she is the boss of everyone and whatever she says goes. Well, I have a different perspective on that. She pushes Jewel and I tell her to stop.

"Eva, leave Jewel alone. She was here first," I say.

"Well, you said I could sit by you today!" She responds, tempered.  
"Actually," I begin, "I said that two weeks ago. And you're still applying it to every day since." She finally walks away and I feel relief sweep over me. Another day without sitting with Eva.

After lunch, I head to geography.

"Quiz today, I better study," I say to myself. I read over my notes and take the quiz. Piece. Of. Cake.

I walk to Drama. Not drama as in the middle school rumors, but drama as in the class. Today was our final text tableaus rehearsal. My group quickly gets to work.

Math was last, and it was a quiz day. I actually felt pretty good about the quiz. It was on multiplying and dividing integers. Next we would have an order of operations with integers practice, then the big test, and then it would be all over. I quickly finish my test and say a prayer about it. For the third time.

Mr. Dabney, my math teacher, calls car riders to go to their locker. I slip out the door and rush to my locker. Mr. Dabney let us out too late, what a shock. As I am loading up my back pack, I noticed my fifth grade friend, Brenda. She is talking with a group of girls. Jewel, Halle, and Kearstin. I turn back around and begin to think to myself. "I thought Jewel and Brenda hated Halle." I began to wonder, "I guess they are friends, after all?"

_  
**So, this is my first chapter. It has 960 words. :) I am very proud of it. Most chapters are going to be around 600 words or so. I just thought this one was important, so I made it long. This is based on a true story, but I changed the names around. Well, remember to review, favorite, and tell your friends to check me out! Thanks!  
_~TPK_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at lunch, I sit with Clara, McKalla, and Em. We all begin eating, until I hear a rather shocking statement from Clara.

She whispers to Em, "So, are you ready to go to guidance counsel, or what?"

I quickly shout, "Why would you go to guidance!?"

They both stare at me. Em leaves to go put her food in the school microwave and I stare at Clara.

She whispers to me, "Me and Em are thinking about going to the guidance counselor about Ally."

My mind nearly goes blank. Why would they do this? How long has this been planned? Am I involved? What did Ally do to them? My mind races with ideas.

Quickly, I remark, "What? Why?"

Clara responds, "Because. Ally has been bullying us lately and we are tired of it! Not only is Ally bullying me and Em, she is also bullying McKalla and Grace! And we're tired of it!"

"Oh, well in that case, can I come with you?" I ask. You're probably wondering why I would say that. Well, I knew if I had a private moment with the counselor then I can tell her what really happened. What really happened, you may ask? Ally just snapped at them. I admit that, she did. But nothing worth going to the counselor! I mean, true, a lot of rumors are being spread, but rumors are just gossip, and it isn't true. Maybe there is something I'm not seeing.

That evening I made a very important phone call. I called Ally and told her everything they said, and by everything I mean everything.

"Hey!" Ally answers the phone.

"Ally, I have to tell you something really important." I respond.  
"What is it?"

"A group of girls…that you thought were your friends…well, they just aren't."

"What do you mean by that?"

From here on it all came out. "Well, Em and Clara started this thing where they want to go to the guidance counselor and tattle tale on you. They are going to say that you bullied them. They aren't the only ones involved. McKalla is going to do it, too. And maybe even Eva. And, there is a chance of Grace going, too." Grace was Ally's best friend ever last year. So much that I felt left out. I've always kept that to myself, though. "Well, Eva spread this rumor about you. She told Tasha that you think Tasha is a slut and a bitch. Now, everyone thinks you said that. And, Orianna told Clara that you said Clara cursed you and Marissa out. Well, I told them I would go to the guidance counselor office just because I knew you needed someone to defend you. I got your back!"

Ally, who was stunned from it all, bursted into tears. Once I got her to stop crying, I got off the phone and finished my homework. I know tomorrow will be a busy day.


End file.
